Meses
by MrRayney
Summary: Raven firmemente creía que no existía nada en el mundo que pudiera dañar su extraña relación con Chico Bestia. Pero solo bastaron unos meses para demostrarle cuan equivocada estaba.


_**Months**_

_**Escrito por The Lady Bonny**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Aquí MrRayney reportándose con otro One-Shot.

Este sin lugar a dudas es uno de mis One-Shot favoritos pues habla sobre una de las mejores situaciones dentro del BBRae, no lo diré aquí por lo que les invito a leer el fic y lo descubran ustedes mismos.

No tengo mucho que decir en esta ocacion, por lo que solo me queda desearles que disfruten de esta historia.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

_**Meses**_

Raven siempre había creído que nada podría perjudicar la extraña pero resistente amistad que poseían. Por supuesto, siempre existía la probabilidad que tendrían una horrible discusión, donde uno de los dos la finalizaría con algo completamente inexcusable, pero aun así, sabían que eventualmente se reconciliarían, pues para los dos, inexcusable e imperdonable son dos cosas diferentes. Él era una parte importante de su vida como la meditación o el té. Él era como una constante, alguien que siempre estaría ahí para ella y estaba segura que nada podría cambiar eso.

Y luego descubrió que aquellos meses distanciados uno del otro, habían dañado su relación más de lo que podría habérselo imaginado.

Le tomo un par de semanas para que pudiera notar aquellos cambios, pero no era del todo su culpa por haberse dado cuenta algo tarde. Después de todo, esas fueron las semanas más agotadoras que los Titanes habían tenido. Primero tenían que ver donde irían a vivir los Titanes honorarios, porque a pesar de ser un lugar grande, la torre no fue diseñada para albergar a más de treinta personas. Después estaba el asunto de que tenían que aceptar que Jump City definitivamente había sufrido algunos cambios durante su ausencia y sin más remedio tuvieron que adaptarse a esos cambios, aunque en un principio fue algo complicado para todos ellos. Luego estaba la repentina y discutible reaparición de Terra, junto el fiasco de su viaje a Tokio. Todo eso había ocurrido en menos de un mes, por lo cual Raven sabía que no hubo tiempo para que ella junto al resto de los titanes comenzaran a notar las diferencias que estaban sufriendo cada uno de ellos, no cuando todo a su alrededor parecía cambiar demasiado rápido como para poder mantener el ritmo. Por lo cual Raven entendía porque los otros titanes tardaron en ver los cambios que había sufrido el más joven de todos ellos.

Sin embargo, Raven se había dado cuenta. Unos días después de su viaje a Japón, Raven había entrado a la cocina con la esperanza de disfrutar de una tranquila mañana hasta que sus compañeros se despertaran. Siempre había sido la primera en despertarse, incluso antes que Robin.

Pero esa mañana, ella había entrado en la cocina para encontrarse a Chico Bestia preparando su tofu. Ella estaba completamente sorprendida por este hecho, pues el mutante generalmente se despertaba hasta las once, pero aquella sorpresa rápidamente se convirtió en sospecha, pues era posible que se había quedado toda la noche jugando videojuegos.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, Chico Bestia— dijo Raven mientras comenzaba a hervir el agua para su té matutino— Quedarte toda la noche mirando la pantalla del televisor no solo es malo para tus ojos, pero también destruye las pocas neuronas que te quedan en la cabeza—

Chico Bestia tan solo observo a la hechicera bastante confundido.

—Yo no estuve despierto toda la noche. Si mal no recuerdo, me fui a dormir antes que tú. Me desperté temprano para poder desayunar antes que Cyborg se levantara—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto ella.

—Para no tener toda esa discusión del tofu contra la carne— respondió Chico Bestia con simpleza.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Raven quien estuvo a punto de tirar la taza que sostenía.

La guerra entre el mutante y el adolecente mitad robot, solo para saber que desayuno era el mejor, había comenzado un mes después de que el equipo se fundara. Era un elemento tan básico dentro de los Titanes como la adicción de Starfire por la mostaza. Algo tan repentino como esto era algo inimaginable y hasta un poco inquietante.

—Quiero decir, me di cuenta de que discutíamos por algo completamente estúpido. A él le gusta la carne, a mí me gusta el tofu y eso es todo. No hay razón para intentar convencerlo de lo contrario ¿Verdad?— explico Chico Bestia con una pequeña sonrisa y tomo un panecillo de la mesa— Sé que te gustan las de moras azules, pero era la única que quedaba, lo siento—

Aun sintiéndose bastante sorprendida, Raven observo como Chico Bestia comenzó desayunar. Entonces fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta…

Chico Bestia había cambiado.

Tenía la misma piel de color verde, orejas puntiagudas, aquel colmillo que sobresalía de su boca, pero aun así había algo diferente en la personalidad del mutante. Ella lo sabía, parecía ser el mismo de siempre…pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Después de un momento de miradas sutiles, Raven estaba segura de que Chico Bestia había cambiado. De alguna manera inexplicablemente obvia, había algo diferente. La confusión broto en su interior, pues en ese momento se preguntó cuándo había sucedido y porque no se había dado cuenta antes.

Y entonces recordó que habían pasado la mayor parte del año distanciados uno del otro. En ese momento, la hechicera se sintió irracionalmente enojada con Chico Bestia, estaba furiosa de que él se había atrevido a cambiar sin que ella estuviera allí para verlo y acto seguido, ella salió de la cocina sin decir una sola palabra. Más tarde, después de una larga sesión de meditación y una taza de té, Raven había llegado a la conclusión de que había reaccionado de manera exagerada y juzgo la situación demasiado rápido. Chico Bestia podría haber estado tratando de elaborar una especie de broma en la cocina contra su mejor amigo. Y si ese no fuera el caso, y en realidad había renunciado a toda esa discusión sobre la carne contra el tofu… ¿Qué importaba? Eso solamente significaba que a partir de ahora los desayunos serían mucho más tranquilos y ella no planeaba oponerse a eso.

Dos semanas después, Raven descubrió que no solo los desayunos eran mucho más tranquilos debido al nuevo comportamiento de Chico Bestia. Comenzó a trabajar más duro que nunca a la hora de entrenar, algo que incluso tomo por sorpresa a Robin, había comenzado a trabajar en la construcción de su propio ciclomotor en lugar de molestar a Cyborg para que le hiciera uno. Inclusive había aceptado la invitación de Starfire para asistir a la convención anual de mostaza en Jump City, una hazaña que inclusive el chico maravilla se había acobardado de llevar a cabo.

Unos días después, Raven se di cuenta de que cada vez que ella entraba a la sala común con un libro en la mano y él se encontraba jugando algún videojuego, lo silenciaria o le pondría pausa para dejarla leer en paz. Ella en repetidas ocasiones le dijo que no era necesario, pero él siguió haciéndolo de todos modos. También había dejado de ofrecerle tofu o tratar de convencerla de ir al centro comercial para ver una película o jugar videojuegos. Dejo de interrumpir sus meditaciones en la azotea por el simple hecho de que quería hablar con ella y dejo de llamarla Rae. Por supuesto que Chico Bestia no la ignoraba de ningún modo, pero aquella cantidad de atención que le había dedicado por completo a ella, había comenzado a decaer. Raven descubrió que a ella no le gustaba para nada eso, pues si esto hubiera pasado unos años atrás tenía la creencia que llegaría a disfrutarlo. De hecho, estas acciones la hacían sentir como si el mutante la hubiera abandonado…como si su presencia se hubiera vuelto menos importante en su vida.

Lo único que le había impedido exigir una explicación (lo cual no era lo mismo que exigir su atención, como le había explicado a Sabiduría más de seis veces seguidas) era que ese día, Chico Bestia le había contado una broma. Raven se relajó un poco cuando le pregunto porque el hongo fue a la fiesta, estaba completamente agradecida que sus chistes no habían mejorado para nada y que ella seguía siendo el objetivo de dichas bromas. Esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, la oportunidad perfecta para poder arreglar la relación entre ella y Chico Bestia, para que todo volviera a como era antes.

Pero aquel alivio se desvaneció al instante, pues se dio cuenta de que en algún momento Chico Bestia debió haber descubierto cuando estaba bien pasar tiempo con ella y cuando no lo era…

…Y en el proceso pareció olvidar que cuando ella le dijo que la dejara sola, él no tenía que hacerlo.

—Espera— dijo ella rápidamente— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

Chico Bestia pareció estar confundido ante esa pregunta y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

—Bueno…tú quieres que te deje en paz ¿Verdad?—

—Si— respondió ella monótonamente mientras seguía leyendo su libro. Entrecerró los ojos y espero a que terminara su chiste.

Pero eso nunca paso. En cambio, Chico Bestia solo se limitó a seguir caminando hacia la puerta.

—Muy bien. Entonces solo veré que otra cosa puedo hacer— se despidió Chico Bestia.

En ese momento, sintió como si algo se hubiera roto en ese instante. No estaba segura si era su amistad o su corazón, pero aquel final abrupto causo que Raven entrara en pánico.

— _¿Qué está haciendo?—_ Se preguntó la hechicera, mientras trataba de calmarse.

Esto no estaba nada bien, con esto se dio cuenta de que todo había cambiado entre ellos dos y eso fue lo que la asusto. Esta no era la forma como funcionaban las cosas, pues Chico Bestia siempre le contaría sus chistes y no le importaba cuando ella le decía que la dejara sola, pues Chico Bestia seguiría contándole sus chistes. Siempre había sido de esa manera. Y Raven no podía entender porque el mutante se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta en vez de intentar hacerla sonreír.

— ¡Espera!— exclamo Raven, haciendo que Chico Bestia volviera a detenerse— ¿Solamente vas a irte?—

—Si…como ya te dije, voy a ver qué otra cosa puedo hacer—

— ¿No se supone que estas en alguna clase de misión personal? "No voy a parar hasta hacerte sonreír"— cito ella con indiferencia, como si su amistad estuviera construida a partir de aquella frase.

Entonces sintió como si alguien le arrancara al corazón y lo estrujara fuertemente cuando comenzó a reírse.

—Wow ¿Te acuerdas de eso?—

—Si… ¿Te sorprende?—

—Un poco. Honestamente había pensado que no escuchabas nada de lo que decía en ese entonces— respondió Chico Bestia un poco más calmado— Bueno…creo que fue un poco estúpido de mi parte ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, me has estado diciendo lo malo que son mis chistes durante años y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no te gustan para nada—

—_Pero me gusta cuando te tomas la molestia de contármelos—_

—Así que… ¿Eso es todo?— pregunto Raven quien no sabía cómo era posible que mantuviera su tono monótono, cuando lo único que podía sentir era un fuerte dolor en el pecho. ¿Cuándo había sucedido todo esto? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser su…algo? Porque ella era algo para él.

O al menos, ella lo había sido la última vez que lo comprobó. Las cosas obviamente habían cambiado y desgraciadamente, ella plenamente se había dado cuenta de todo eso en tan solo un segundo. Lo cual era irónico, teniendo en cuenta de que había sido en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que _él _era _su _algo.

—Si— contesto Chico Bestia quien parecía encontrar toda esa situación bastante hilarante, entonces nuevamente comenzó a dirigirse a la salida— Creo que estas actuando algo paranoica sobre todo esto, Raven. Tal vez debería haber dejado de molestarte desde hace años—

—Pero…— Raven no pudo terminar su frase, pues Chico Bestia finalmente había salido por la puerta.

Raven se quedó observando la puerta durante un largo tiempo, sintiéndose perturbada, herida y muy dolida. Tomo una profunda respiración y trato de ignorar aquella sensación de vacío que se había formado en su estómago. La hechicera trato de pensar sobre aquella situación de una forma racional. Poco a poco todo comenzaba a tener sentido, la razón de porque ya no jugaba tantos videojuegos, una mejora en su desempeño durante los entrenamientos, el fin de la guerra entre el tofu y la carne, todos eran síntomas de madurez, pero en vez de calmarse por este descubrimiento. Tan solo hizo que entrara más en pánico.

Había crecido. Aquellos meses que habían pasado combatiendo contra la Hermandad del Mal, Chico Bestia había madurado.

— _¿Por qué esto tendría que molestarme? Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Él realmente está tratando de no ser una molestia. Él está respetando mi espacio personal…algo que he querido desde el primer día en que lo conocí_— pensó Raven intentando fingir una sonrisa.

Ella observo el libro que se encontraba en su regazo y acto seguido dirigió su vista hacia la puerta. Ella miro la puerta esperando que se abriera, con Chico Bestia gritando que todo era una broma y acto seguido hacer su tonto baile de la victoria. Pero después de diez minutos, Raven sabía que eso nunca sucedería.

—_Esto no es tan malo_— trato de convencerse a sí misma. Y tal vez no lo habría sido, si ella podía haber estado a su lado aquellos últimos meses, si se hubiera dado cuenta de los cambios que sufrió Chico Bestia.

Si ella tan solo hubiera podido estar junto a él, para hacerle saber que algunas cosas no tenían que cambiar.

Ella solo deseaba haber tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle que ella quería ser una parte importante en su vida, tal como él se había esforzado por ser parte de la suya desde un principio.

¿O siempre había tenido esa oportunidad y simplemente no se había tomado el tiempo para hacerlo?

En Nevermore, Tímida lloraba desconsoladamente, la emoción envuelta en un manto gris abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho, susurrando que Chico Bestia no solo estaba creciendo, pero también se había alejado de ella y ahora era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Sabiduría tan solo le hizo entender que si ella no sabía de la importancia de algo o de alguien a la hora en que estos desaparecían, tal vez ella nunca se los había merecido en primer lugar.

Raven tan solo podía sentir un doloroso vacío en su pecho. La habitación de repente se volvió demasiado grande y demasiado tranquila.

—…Pero no importa que pase, nunca dejas de molestarme— susurro ella en silencio, mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Si nos ponemos a pensar en esto, veo esta clase de escenario como algo bastante probable, por mucho que me duela admitirlo. No es por nada, pero estoy de acuerdo con Sabiduría, si nunca vio la importancia de algo o de alguien, entonces nunca se los mereció en primer lugar.

Espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, pues me motivan a seguirles traduciendo historias para su disfrute personal.


End file.
